


the first win.

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: nu'est get their first win and minhyun's a mess.





	the first win.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour, while writing an essay, but felt inspired after today's events. you have no idea how proud i am of nu'est. i couldn't help but think about minhyun and what his reaction would have been, so i wrote this. there might be some typos etc, but i wanted to post this today. also english isn't my first language, so sorry if this sucks!

Minhyun’s hands keep trembling, as he sets himself on the couch between Jaehwan and Seongwoo. Daniel is in the kitchen and Sungwoon is sat on the floor between Seongwoo’s legs. All of them are staring intensively at the TV, not making any noise. The atmosphere is too tense for them to even be able to speak. Seongwoo and Jaehwan, usually the mood makers of the group have never been so quiet.

Daniel observes Minhyun from afar while making himself a sandwich. He’s scared Minhyun might break down. He remembers how much Minhyun had cried on that “famous” night, and how many days it had taken for him to get over it. He knows Minhyun misses them more than anything, and Daniel isn’t upset about it: Minhyun loves Wanna One but his heart belongs to Nu’est.

Seongwoo tries one last time to lighten the mood by making weird expressions and jokes about how Daniel is going to eat the whole fridge. Sungwoon and Jaehwan encourage him by laughing, and Daniel by acting like he’s hurt, but barely any sound comes out of Minhyun’s mouth, too lost in his thoughts to react. And as Seongwoo is about to make another (failed) attempt, the counting of the votes can suddenly be heard and everyone freezes. _This is it, this is the moment._ Daniel runs to the living room, leaving the kitchen in a mess while Sungwoon stands up and starts pacing around the room, too excited to sit down. Minhyun reaches for Seongwoo’s and Jaehwan’s hands, staring blankly at the TV screen.

“Nu’est W!” can be heard through the TV’s speakers, along with cries of joy. It feels like someone dropped a bomb in Wanna One’s living room: Daniel and Sungwoon are hugging each other and dancing around the room, while Jaehwan and Seongwoo are shaking Minhyun shoulders, so happy for their friend. Minhyun doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. Too many emotions fill him and he’s lost. He _wants_ to be happy, he _wants_ to jump around with his friends but something holds him back _. I should be with them on stage, I should be hugging them._ _Damn, I should be happy._ And in a way, he is: he is proud of his band and how far they’ve come together, but he misses them too much to express it. His tears are already rolling down before he even realizes it, and through his blurry vision, he can catch a glimpse of the looks of concern on his friends, and Sungwoon running to whatever room to grab tissues.

“Minhyunnie, don’t cry,” says Sungwoon, while weeping his tears away with the tissues he found.

Minhyun nods as he tries to calm down, Seongwoo and Jaehwan holding his hands and patting his back in a supportive way while Daniel turns the TV off _. He’s seen already too much,_ he thinks.

“Jjuya, I want to call JJuya, I want to talk to them” Minhyun manages to say while crying.

“Okay, okay, let me get your phone”

Jaehwan goes to their room, empty because of the absence of the youngsters that went out eating with Jisung, and grabs his best friend’s phone, already blowing up from dozens of “Congratulations!” texts. He unlocks the phone and calls the first number he sees: which appeared to be Jonghyun’s.

_“Hello? Minhyun?”_

“It’s not Minhyun, it’s Jaehwan”

_“Oh?”_

“To make it short, congrats on that first win, you deserved it so much and the boys and I are very proud, but Minhyun keeps crying and we’re freaking out and he really wants to talk to you”

Jaehwan can hear Jonghyun heavy breathing through the phone. He must have cried a lot too, and Jaehwan feels like _boo-boo the fool_ for not being able to say anything else and asking _him_ for help.

“Alright, let me talk to him.”

Jaehwan doesn’t need to be told twice and runs up to his friends. Minhyun has calmed down and Seongwoo’s cracking jokes left and right, to lighten the atmosphere.

“Minhyun, Jonghyun on the phone”

Minhyun stands and picks up the phone, before locking himself in one of the rooms. He stares at the phone, not knowing what to say. The person on the other line is silent, but he can still hear the shouts of congratulations.

_“Minhyun?”_

As he hears his voice, the taller one feels his eyes watering again.

“JJuya.”

 _“Is everything okay?”_ asks Jonghyun, his voice trembling. Minhyun can guess that he doesn’t know what to do, that he’s too overwhelmed to say anything.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. My emotions are all mixed up and I don’t know whether I should cry of happiness or whether I should cry because I miss you so much and I should be with you, Dongho, Minki and Aron, celebrating”

Jonghyun sighs: he’s already cried a lot backstage and thought he didn’t have any tears left, but as he hears his lover’s desperate voice, he can’t help but break down again, much to Minhyun’s surprise.

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too Jjuya”

This time, roles are reversed. Jonghyun is the one crying, and Minhyun is the one here to provide comfort. Jonghyun wants to tell Minhyun everything that he’s been keeping to himself, from how much he misses him and how disappointed he is when he runs up to Minhyun’s room to only find an empty bed, to how dirty their dorm is because Minhyun isn’t here to tell them to clean up. However, he is stopped as he suddenly hears the loud voice of his manager, telling him to hurry up. Jonghyun had almost forgotten how busy his schedule was.

_“I need to go. I forgot I had a schedule right after. I don’t even have time to change”_

“It’s fine, I understand.” Minhyun shrugs, but deep down he is disappointed that they have to hang up so soon, but since he’s in Wanna One, he knows what it’s like. “Tell the boys how proud I am, and how much I love them”

_“Of course”_

“Take care Jjuya, I’m very proud of you.”

_“I’m proud of you too. We made it, Minhyun, we finally made it. And I can’t wait until you come back, until we can stand on the same stage together again. Thank you for trusting me all these years, thank you for being here for me, thank you for loving me.”_

**And the line goes dead.**


End file.
